


Remembering

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kara forgets a bit of her past, MY baby Lena comforts her, Poor Kara, SuperCorp, angstyish I guess, karlena, she gets emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: I've never seen anywhere that Kara may adapt to a bit of earths culture so here's one where the forgets a bit of kryptonian and goes to Lena for comfort.





	Remembering

The first time it had happened, Kara didn't process it before it was too late to catch it.

 

Although Lena noticed because she was always absorbing her girlfriend's actions, processing and analyzing her unknowingly.

So when Kara let forth a frustrated "Oh God", Lena blinked for a moment. Then for snapped back to reality, tracing Kara's face for any sign of realization of her slip up. The odd replacement for Rao being a common human term confusing her.

Instead her girlfriend continued stubbornly fiddling with their apartment's air conditioner that had broken recently. So Lena filed this moment away, her mind creating a new folder to hold this and any other future instances of this sort. Her eyes still cautious, but slowing releasing the moment as Kara let a puff of breathe escape her mouth. Lena's mouth turning into an amused smile at the blonde's stubbornness.

"Here let me help, love."

 

Although after a couple of slip ups, Lena had stopped obsessing over it. She figured Kara just happened to be making minor slip ups. Maybe being in the human society had began to rub off to her.

That was until one day Kara was visiting her mother's hologram. Her eyes twinkled with sadness as her eyes trailed the sight of her mother. Tears welling slightly like they always had, Kara's voice swallowing harshly.

Her and Kara had talked for a while, words exchanged in different areas of topics as far as her mother could reach. Sometimes silence would over take the pair, Kara's soft eyes wondering the warm glow of her mother, heart clenching violently in loss. Her mind wondering to Krypton, thoughts of what would have happened if it's destruction was avoided. 

Kara would have been the youngest member of the Science Guild, the thought made her smile softly. Her family would have been so proud of her. Their smiling faces as they over took the smaller girl in a comforting hug, congratulating her.

What really struck Kara the most was when her mother has switched a bit of her words into Krytonese, Kara faltering when she hesitated on the words meaning. Her heart sank and gut clenched when she realized, she hesitated.

She, even if it was a brief moment, couldn't recognize the almost foreign sounds escaping the hologram's mouth. It was in a moment that Kara reflected just how much Krypton had been slipping from her grasp. Her entire culture and language slowing sinking further from her grip. Tears burned viciously against her eyes as her throat tightened. Fists clenched tightly, knuckles going white. Her heart was pounding, ears thrumming with the pounding of blood in her ears.

Kara turned, eager to flee the confines of the room that seemed to be closing in, fast. She tore out the door, racing through the DEO. Which would earn her a later lecture from J'onn, but all Kara knew now was that she had to escape. Her instincts rushing through her as her adrenaline spiked. 

Kara took off in flight from the balcony, her body shooting through the cool night air. Her mind was racing, vision blurry with stinging tears. She raced through the illuminating city lights, her mouth struggling to contain her sobs.

She went to the one place she knew was home, Lena.

Kara had found her propped against the couch arm, eyes focused intently on her latest book. Glasses drooping slightly on the pale woman's face before she reached to push them out. Her mouth releasing a tired yawn before stretching her arms in Kara's old college hoodie.

Kara landed heavily on the balcony with a thud, sending alarm to the Luthor inside of the apartment. Lena shut her book, eyes narrowed in confusion before getting up. Her legs walking swiftly to the doors before opening them carefully.

Kara hesitated before pulling in her girlfriend for a hug, burying her face deep into the neck of the younger woman. Lena hastily wrapped her arms around the blonde's body as she started to sob. Her cries echoing through the silent apartment as lena tightened her grip. Lena moved them to the couch, letting kara curl into her side. Pale hands coming to softly stroke blonde hair while lena listened to the blonde's harrowing whimpers and cries.

They stayed like that for hours, Lena whispering soothing words and rubbing Kara's back comfortingly. Soft "I'm sorry" 's would sound quietly as Lena would just hug her tighter. After a while the cries became softer and her grip eased up on the CEO. Kara pulled back slightly, her eyes meeting Lena's.

 

"Ive got you, darling. I'm here for when you need to talk," Lena whispered reassuringly, her lips moving gently to kiss away some stray tears falling down her face. Her fingers softly moving some blonde hair behind the Kryptonian's ear.

"I'm losing it Lee," Kara mumbled after a while, her voice hoarse.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked her hesitantly.

"Today there was a split second where," Her voice cracked softly as she looked down," I couldn't understand Kryptonese."

Lena felt her heart sink as she listened to her girlfriend who sounded so broken and ashamed.

 

"I'm supposed to carry my entire home planet, our culture and language. Even th traditions!," Her voice adapted a bitter undertone that sent a jolt of sadness into Lena," They trusted me to keep Krypton alive, but i cant even remember the language without having to think back."

Lena nodded softly, her arms coming to pull Kara even closer into her body," Darling, you're just one person. You cannot be expected to carry an entire planet on your back. Every once and a while yes you may forget a bit of language, or tidbit of information. This doesn't mean you've forgotten Kara, you still remember what it was like. You remember Krypton, the people, the culture, and the language! Kara you could never abandon that part of you, its in your blood." 

 

Kara looked up, her eyes gently searching Lena's as she continued to speak," You remember it in every story you tell, in every description of the planet's beauty, and in every similarity or difference you find to Krypton. You remember it every time you tell me just how beautiful I would have looked in the light of the red sun. You remember in every story you tell of Rao. Kara, you could never forget such a big part of you."

 

Kara nodded slowly, bringing her forehead to rest against Lena's. Their breathes mingling together as she exhaled softly," I just am so scared of losing what i have left of my planet, Lee."

Lena could hear the fear in her voice, her fingers softly lifting Kara's face before placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

"You are Kara Zoe-El, you could never forget that," Kara just nodded softly as she hugged Lena tightly.

"Thank you for reminding me, for grounding me," Her voice was small as Lena just smiled and pulled her closer.

 

From then on Kara made it a point to visit her mother's hologram more, often switching to Kryptonese or asking about certain stories. her mind slightly eased due to her knowing that she may forget small things, but she could never forget Krypton.


End file.
